The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Ransomware is malware that is used to deny access to computer files or other data on a computer. A ransom payment is requested in return for allowing access to the computer files or data. For example, ransomware may be used to encrypt the computer files or data. A key for decrypting the files or data is sent after the ransom payment is received. Ransomware may be installed on computers via Trojan horses, which are malware files that are disguised as legitimate files or programs. If the ransom payment is paid but the ransomware is not removed from the computer, the ransomware may repeat the process of encrypting files or data and demanding a ransom payment. For example, an email with an attachment including a malicious macro may be sent to a potential ransomware victim. When the user opens the attachment, the macro installs the ransomware on the computer.